


Como si lo hubiese escrito Taylor Swift

by 2startotheright



Series: Sterek Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3+1 realmente, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Day 3, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Alternating, Romance, Sterek Week, realmente se lía Finstock solito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Finstock se encontró con que Hale y Stilinski iban a ser los primeros castigados del año no lo sorprendió lo más mínimo.<br/>Lo que si lo sorprendió fue con lo que se encontró el tercer día consecutivo de castigo.<br/>Y cuando por fin los chicos lograron comer en la cafetería por primera vez en el curso, Finstock no fue el único que acabo llevándose una sorpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como si lo hubiese escrito Taylor Swift

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Día 3! (Sé que sigo con retraso, dificultades técnicas, pero chss, pensad que vivo en otro plano temporal o algo, porfa xD) El tema del día es un AU del instituto o la universidad, y yo me he quedado con lo primero.
> 
> (Que alguien me grite que resuma, me he ido a las 8000 palabras sin pretenderlo...)

**1**

 

\- ¡Chicos! - exclamó Finstock al ver quiénes eran los que entraban por la puerta de la biblioteca - ¿Ya? ¿En serio? ¡Es el primer día del curso!

\- Era para empezar con buen pie, entrenador - respondió Stilinski mientras trasteaba en su mochila, que había descolgado de un hombro para poder echar hacia delante, mientras Hale se limitaba a hacer un gesto para saludarlo mientras se sobaba la mandíbula con una mano - Y para verlo, claro. ¿Qué tal de vacaciones? - preguntó el chaval.

\- ¿Qué tal de vacaciones? - cuestionó incrédulo - Anda, pasad y sentaos, e intentad no mataros ni dañar la propiedad escolar mientras acabo esto.

Dicho aquello se giró, para acabar de meter todos los datos del horario de lacrosse de aquel año en el ordenador. Inocente de él, que había pensando que tener turno en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo - lo cual era ser el controlador de los castigados a la hora de la comida - el primer día de clase, sería algo tranquilo que le daría tiempo a comerse su ensalada de coles y pasta - ¡estaba rico, ni una sola palabra! - mientras actualizaba los horarios, ¡porque no debería haber castigados el mismo día que empezaba el curso!

¿Es que aquellas bestias pardas no iban a darles descanso ni un solo día?

Pero claro, si había que contar con alguien para acabar castigados, a la hora del almuerzo ya, el primer día; esos dos eran Hale y Stilinski. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta cuando al oír el altercado en el pasillo se había limitado a sacar la cabeza de la biblioteca para gritarle a los culpables que arrastrasen su, ahora castigado, culo allí.

Aunque también era verdad que si tenía que aguantar a un par de estudiantes en su planificada y luego estropeada tranquila hora de comer, prefería que fuesen Stilinski y Hale.

Hale y Stilinski. Stilinski y Hale... Deberían ir con una etiqueta de advertencia que, además de otras cosas, avisase de que aunque a primera vista parecía un despropósito, aquellos dos iban juntos como un pack de yogures la mayoría de las veces.

No es que fuesen amigos, cada chaval tenía a su grupo de amigos - todos grandes dolores de cabeza para él cuando se los proponían - y mientras uno era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, el otro era el eterno calentador de banquillo - aunque menos, mucho menos, si Stilinski se portaba en el primer entrenamiento como en los últimos partidos de la temporada anterior, al fin haría al chaval titular - del equipo de lacrosse; así que no era como que sus círculos se cruzasen mucho.

Aún así, la primera vez que Finstock había reparado en aquellas dos pequeñas molestias, ya los había visto juntos. Y de eso hacía dos años, cuando eran unos novatos inocentes - ¡ja! Nunca. Jamás. Ninguno de los dos, menos aún Stilinski, responderían al título de inocente - recién llegados al vasto oleaje de la escuela secundaria. Y había tenido que reparar en ellos porque habían acabado castigados teniendo que ordenar los libros de la biblioteca por discutir en el pasillo.

Discutir... la actividad favorita de aquel par, él podía atestiguarlo, llevaba dos años viéndolo cuando tenía el disgusto de cruzárselos, ósea, a menudo.

Hale, estrella desde el primer momento del equipo de baloncesto, con su cara de niño bonito, su encanto, su descaro - cuando quería, porque el chaval era tímido con ganas - , su sonrisa y su grupo de amigos, se había hecho popular desde que había puesto el primer pie en el instituto. Y su hobbie número uno había sido hacerle bullying a Stilinski.

Stilinski, que había entrado al edificio por primera vez tropezando con sus propios pies y cayéndose contra un veterano, que llevaba más capas que las cebollas, era incapaz de callarse, hasta segundo curso había sido el siamés de Scott McCall y tenía la gran capacidad de hablar de lo que no debía, cuando no debía. Y el hobbie número de este había sido devolver con las mismas ganas que recibía de Hale; todo sazonado con una buena dosis de indiferencia y sarcasmo.

Aquellos dos eran como una canción de Taylor Swift; sólo les faltaba la parte de besarse bajo la lluvia.

Y no es que él hubiese escuchado nada de Taylor Swift, o la conociese siquiera. Es que una vez había tenido que comprar un cd para un amigo... la hija de un amigo que cumplía años, ¡eso!

Pero bueno, en definitiva, que no era tan, tan raro que aquellos dos acabasen allí, como mucho era un poco pronto y...

No, un momento, sí que había algo raro.

Hale se metía con Stilisnki, le tiraba del genio, lo enfadaba - que no era que Stilinski no hiciese lo mismo de vuelta, pero era cierto que el que había iniciado todo aquello era Hale - y una vez - más que memorable, porque los gritos de Stilinski habían resonado por todo el recinto escolar - le había escondido las llaves de su querido y destartalado coche; pero Hale no era un abusón en el sentido propio de la palabra.

Para eso tenían a Whittemore, que además de definir abusón definía también pagado de si mismo y otra serie de cosas, y aunque el chaval llevaba un cartel colgando que decía que necesitaba cariño y validación eso no quería decir que no fuese un creído, ni que estuviese un poco mimado. Aunque que constase en acta que era su co-capitán y sólo quería lo mejor para él; pero las cosas como eran...

Pero el caso, Whittemore había estampado un par de veces a Stilinski contra las taquillas y había acabado castigado por ello, pero nunca Hale, y viceversa.

Hale y Stilinski vivían para hacerse la vida imposible, pero nunca daño. Sí... bueno, eran chavales en plena adolescencia, un par de empujones y algún codazo habían caído alguna vez, y pueden que se hubiesen lanzado la pelota de baloncesto o la de lacrosse en un par de ocasiones; pero podía recordar con claridad el día que Stilisnki le había dado un golpe en la nariz a Hale sin querer. Stilinski había sido el primero en ir a ayudar a su compañero, y él solito se había mandado al aula de castigo sin que nadie le dijese nada; y Finstock no era ciego, había visto a Hale más de una vez cruzarse en el camino de Whittemore para evitar que este llegase a Stilinski, eso sí, sin que se notase. Así que no, la estampa que había presentado el dúo dinámico al entrar por la puerta de la biblioteca no era normal.

Hale había entrado tocándose la mandíbula con cuidado, y por como la había movido era obvio que había recibido un golpe, y nadie se golpeaba solo la mandíbula (excepto Greenberg, que no era la manzana más lista del cesto y una vez se había dado sin ayuda de nadie con el palo de lacrosse, pero es que aquella criatura era un caso aparte); además, Stilinski le había pasado una botella de agua, que por lo visto era lo que había estado buscando en la mochila, nada más sentarse...

Al caer en la cuenta de eso levantó la cabeza del ordenador como un resorte y los miró.

\- ¿Qué ha pasa...? - de pronto se cortó a si mismo, porque, de pie todavía casi en la puerta, vio a un individuo adolescente que no reconocía - ¿Y tú quién narices eres?

\- Brett - respondió el aludido.

\- Eso no me ayuda, chaval - respondió, rodando los ojos y haciendo un gesto con una mano para indicarle que se explicase. Mientras no perdía de vista a Pimpinela, que efectivamente estaban confirmándole la rareza del asunto, porque Stinlinski estaba sujetando la botella de agua, por lo visto fría, contra la mandíbula de Hale.

\- Soy nuevo, este es mi primer día -añadió el chico, y fue entonces cuando Finstock reparó en que el chaval tenía lo que en un par de horas sería un ojo morado.

\- ¿¡Pero se puede saber qué os habéis tomado!? - bramó girándose a los otros dos - ¿¡Desde cuando acabáis a leches!? ¿Y desde cuando metéis a otros en vuestras peleas? ¡Ni siquiera Boyd y McCall se meten en vuestras peleas! Y sí ni siquiera las dos personas que serían capaces de ir a Irak a pie a por vosotros si hicieseis una a lo Salvad al Soldado Ryan, se meten en vuestras peleas, ¿¡qué hacéis metiendo a este pobre inocente en vuestras peleas!?

\- Entrenador, cálmese, que le va a dar una subida de tensión - intentó apaciguarlo Stilinski con las manos en alto, dejando que fuese Hale quien siguiese sosteniendo la botella - Y no ha sido nuestra pelea - explicó, señalando el espacio que había entre él y el compañero que estaba sentado a su lado - Fue nuestra pelea - finalizó, con un tono de voz más seco, abriendo la mano para abarcar al nuevo.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó aliviado - ¡Ah! - repitió, esta vez con fastidio al caer en algo - Trent, ¿me explicas que haces peleándote el primer día de clase? Y vosotros dos tranquilos, que ahora voy a por vosotros - añadió, con un gesto hacia los animales que ya conocía, que se limitaron a asentir.

\- Es Brett.

\- Lo que tú digas... Pelea. Explícate - lo apremió.

\- Yo no fui el que empezó - dijo el chico, y sólo ante el tono de voz Finstock tuvo que arrugar la nariz. Conocía a los mentirosos, conocía a los problemáticos, y conocía a los intentos de Jackson Whittemore 2.0 cuando los tenías delante. Los olía...

Y si aquel pobre incauto pensaba que poniéndole cara de pena y apelando a que era nuevo iba a camelárselo... ¡ja! Camelarse a un Finstock, se notaba que aquel chaval no había conocido a Nana Finstock, si no se lo pensaría mejor.

\- Fue ese bruto el que... - empezó a decir, señalándolo a Hale, y lo mismo Finstock lo hubiera dejado seguir para ver hasta dónde pretendía hacer pucheros, pero un grito de Stilinski interrumpió al nuevo.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¿¡Ahora vas a echarle la culpa, cabrón!?

\- ¡Stilinski! Nos jactamos de darte una educación, finge que aprecias lo que tu profesor de inglés hace por ti - le dijo al chico sin apartar los ojos del novato.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas, no era mi intención que mi temperamento se hiciese con lo mejor de mí - se disculpó el chico con una sonrisa exagerada - ¿Así mejor? - le preguntó.

\- Bueh... parece que no vas mal en inglés, no - concedió - Ahora, y con palabras cortas, ¿qué narices pasó? Y antes de que vayáis a intentar colármela, recordad que es lunes, recordad dónde tuvisteis la bronca, recordad que puedo ir a preguntarle a alguien qué pasó realmente, y sobre todo recordad que hacerlo, ¡me pondría de muy mala leche! - advirtió.

Y sí, si tenía que salir de allí, para preguntarle a Greenberg, que estaba en la sala de enfrente en la reunión que el club de damas tenía todos los lunes, y a la que sólo asistían dos personas, para saber qué había pasado, estaría de mala leche hasta Navidades, tirando por lo bajo.

Hale y Stilinski lo sabían, y al nuevo si no se lo había dicho alguien, poco tardarían, y ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquiera otro para aprenderlo.

\- Vale, no quiero acabar condenado al banquillo desde ahora - se rindió Stilisnki.

\- Siempre supe que eras listo - asintió contento.

\- Este - empezó señalando al nuevo con la mano que tenía libre, la que no había devuelto a la botella - decidió hacer amigos en su primer día, diciéndome unas cosas muy bonitas y teniendo unos gestos muy tiernos - explicó con ironía, sin dar demasiados datos - Le dije que tanta efusividad no iba conmigo, pero se ve que es duro de oído o algo y...

\- Y entonces llegué - habló Hale, hablando decidido dónde el otro había titubeado, y acabó la explicación señalando su cara y el ojo del novato.

\- A mí no me pagan suficiente para esto - se lamentó Finsctock echando los brazos al cielo - Resumo, a ver si lo pillé todo. Tú - dijo señalando al chico que seguía de pie - decidiste que la mejor manera de empezar en un instituto nuevo era estampar a alguien contra las taquillas y soltar un par de insultos, y antes de que tú - y ahora su dedo señalaba a Stilinski - pudieses devolver el golpe, llegaste tú - y era el turno de Hale - y ya te encargaste del asunto; ¿me equivoco? - quiso saber, y las miradas de sus estudiantes le dejaron claro que no, en absoluto.

Estas cosas, un lunes, el primero del curso, sólo le pasaban a él.

\- Una cosa, importante, ¿tienes pensando intentar entrar en algún equipo Rafe?

\- Me llamo Brett - dijo el chico, y al ver que la frase no obtenía ninguna respuesta continuó - En el de lacrosse.

\- Ui, maravilloso, voy a poder gritarle a alguien que parece pensar menos que Greenberg - murmuró para si mismo - Vale, vale - dijo devolviéndoles la atención - Tú, Ben, sienta el culo que vas a disfrutar de tu primera experiencia como castigado, que además de incluir comer en la biblioteca en silencio sepulcral alejado de la raza humana, lleva de regalo un bono: alertar a tu tutor de tus hazañas violentas. Y que te quede claro, Glenn, aquí no toleramos ni la violencia, ni el abuso. ¿Trajiste comida de casa o tengo que ir a buscarte un sándwich rancio de la cafetería?

\- Tengo comida - dijo el chico - Era el primer día, no quería arriesgarme a que el menú fuese un asco intragable.

Maravilloso... Jackson Whittemore 2.0 delante de él. Si el propio Whittemore estuviese delante protestaría por oír como hablaban de otro como si fuese la versión mejorada, y dicha versión por ser llamada por otro nombre que no fuese el propio... tal para cual. Gracias al cielo que la ciencia no estaba tan avanzada como para dejar que aquellos dos procreasen llegado el caso.

\- Maravilloso, ahora, ¡CÁLLATE Y MASTICA! - le chilló - ¿Hale? - inquirió, y el chico se limitó a enseñarle el sándwich que ya había sacado de la mochila, porque Hale era listo, llevaba allí unos años y, como todos, sabía que el primer día la comida del comedor era algo que había que evitar, porque aún no se habían organizado en la cocina, y era bueno ir preparados - Perfecto; y para la próxima vez que defiendas a alguien de algún cazurro, lánzales un libro a la cabeza, así luego podrías decirme que simplemente tropezaste, y yo no tendría que castigarte - le explicó al chico, que asintió y le dedicó un saludo militar, sabedor de que parte del castigo era el silencio. Ai, le gustaba Hale, Hale atendía a lo que decía, no como otros que se llamaban Fred... - Ala, Stilinski, escampa a comer con la civilización bajo el sol.

El chico lo miró alzando una ceja, para lo que tuvo que apartar la mirada de la bolsa de patatas fritas que estaba intentando abrir con los dientes para acompañar el sándwich que también había puesto en la mesa.

Ai, Stilinski también le gustaba cuando no le reventaba la cabeza. O lo hacía leer sobre la circuncisión; aunque aquello realmente le había resultado interesante, el chaval se explicaba bien, claro que lo habría apreciado más si no fuese la respuesta a una comparativa entre el sistema económico actual y el propuesto por Adam Smith, pero bueno...

\- Stilinski, ni has empezado el lio, ni le has pegado a nadie - explicó - Eres libre como Billy.

\- ¿Willy? - cuestionó el chico.

\- Eso, sí, ya decía yo que Billy no era nombre de orca - respondió - Ala, vete.

\- Pero... ya tengo la comida...

\- ¡Stilinski larga, no estás castigado!

El chico se levantó, con las manos en alto como para dejarle claro que no hacía falta que gritase, y le dio la vuelta a la mesa, hasta ponerse detrás de Pierre y darle una colleja.

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó, mientras se apartaba para evitar el golpe que el chico había lanzado.

\- Quieto que te veo - advirtió Finstock al chaval - Y sí, Stilinski, ahora ya estás castigado, espero que te quedases a gusto ahora que defendiste tu honor.

Stilinski le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras desandaba sus pasos y volvía a sentarse al lado de Hale para dar buena cuenta de la comida, cogiendo una patata de la bolsa que el moreno había abierto mientras tanto, y luego girándola para ofrecerle.

Por Dios y Thomas J. Whitmore - que no Whittemore, que quedase claro - aún era lunes...

 

* * *

  **2**

 

El lunes a Stiles le había tocado comer en la biblioteca, y aunque la experiencia no había sido mala, tampoco es que quisiese repetirla.  Sobre todo porque tenía una apuesta pendiente que tenía que ver con los condimentos del comedor, y quién sería capaz de beber un poco de cada, que no estaba dispuesto a perder, pero para eso tenía que llegar a comer al comedor, y por momentos aquello parecía más y más improbable...

\- Sólo estoy diciendo que... - intentó explicarse una vez más.

\- Ni tengo el tiempo, ni las ganas de escucharlo - lo interrumpió Harris.

Porque sí, era Harris, el maldito Harris, el jodido Harris, que tristemente no había decidido ese verano que quería ver mundo e irse a enseñar a Rumanía o algo por el estilo.

A falta de cinco minutos para que sonase el timbre - y Stiles pudiese ir a enfrentar el desafío de los condimentos como un hombre - su profesor de química había decidido poner en la pizarra una de las fórmulas que empezarían a explicar al día siguiente para que les sonase y, tras mirarla, Stiles vio que Harris les había puesto la forma simplificada. Que vale, eran menos letras y números a copiar, pero se saltaba como tres pasos de la realización.

Así que Stiles había levantado la mano, había esperado a que Harris le diese voz con un resoplido hastiado, y le había pedido si podía poner la fórmula completa, para que se viesen todos los pasos que había que seguir. Aquello era temario de examen, lo sabía porque Harris lo había dicho el primer día, y Scott e Isaac tenían problemas con química, sí Harris empezaba a saltarse pasos a esas alturas cuando llegase el primer examen sus amigos estarían desquiciados.

Sólo había pretendido que el muy capullo pusiese los cuatro pasos intermedios que se había saltado, sólo eso, porque creía que sabía los que eran, pero no estaba muy seguro de uno, y ya que habían terminado de explicar lo de aquel día, no pensaba que fuese un trastorno tan grande... Como no, Harris - a quien le molestaba hasta que respirase sin su permiso - se lo había comido. Y en ellas seguía.

\- Si mis métodos de enseñanza no le parecen los adecuados, siempre puede ir y pedir que lo cambien de clase señor Stilinski, créeme que yo agradeceré perderlo de vista - continuó el profesor - Al menos no interrumpiría mi clase con su estupidez.

\- ¡Eh! - protestaron tres voces a la vez, ninguna la de Stiles, que más que acostumbrado si limitó a rodar los ojos.

\- Ahora ni sabe defenderse solo, cada año mejora... - comento el profesor.

\- Mire...

\- No es justo que...

\- Stiles sólo...

\- ¿Van a callarse, o van a darme una excusa para  ponerles un punto negativo  que tan mal les vendría? Lahey, McCall, eso va por ustedes sobre todo.

Stiles hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Scott, con el que compartía mesa, e Isaac, que estaba sentado detrás del primero, se callasen y lo dejasen correr, y al mismo tiempo les dedicó una sonrisa por haber intentado ir en su ayuda; Harris era Harris, y prefería que aquel par no echase piedras contra su propio tejado en química. Sólo por sentarse cerca de él, el muy capullo encontraría alguna manera de bajarles la nota, y por eso mismo lanzó una patada hacia atrás, para advertir de lo mismo a la tercera voz - primera técnicamente - que se había alzado para protestar. Aunque su pie no dio con un tobillo tal y como había calculado, y si se quedó atrapado entre las pantorrillas que se cerraron para evitar que lo recuperase, sacándole una sonrisa con el gesto.

Y como Harris era alérgico a la felicidad ajena, y parecía que lo había visto sonreír, habló de nuevo:

\- ¿Sabe qué Stilinski? Ya que ha alterado los últimos minutos de clase, y para asegurarnos de que no sea una dinámica que vaya a abrazar a lo largo del curso, va a pasar el almuerzo castigado en la biblioteca, ¿qué le parece?

Stiles no contestó, se limitó a mantenerle la mirada y apretar los dientes - agradeciendo como los piernas que habían cogido la suya lo soltaban, para echar su silla hacia atrás, y volver a cogerle los pies, esta vez los dos - esperando que aquello evitase que le alargase el castigo, porque el muy cerdo era más que capaz. Lo que peor llevaba de los castigos en la biblioteca era el tener que pasar el rato en silencio absoluto, sobre todo si no tenía compañía; y teniendo en cuenta que la farmacia se había olvidado de su prescripción de Adderall - y oh, como había gritado su padre - y era su segundo día sin él - aquella tarde llegaba, y menos mal, porque los primeros días de clase siempre lo ponían más nervioso - iba a pasárselo pipa aislado en la biblioteca.

\- Si alguien quiere añadir algo, y señalar que mis métodos de enseñanza no le parecen los más acertados, que directamente se vaya con Stilinski a la biblioteca, ¿he sido claro? - añadió Harris, fulminando al resto de la clase - Sí, señor Hale - dijo, en tono cansado, por lo visto en respuesta a una mano que acababa de alzarse.

\- Quisiera añadir algo, y señalar que sus métodos de enseñanza no me parecen los más acertados - respondió el aludido con voz firme.

 Stiles giró como un resorte a mirarlo, incapaz de contener la sonrisa, aunque había pretendido lanzarle una mirada que esperaba se pareciese a las que le lanzaba su padre para regañarlo sin palabras. Pero no, había fallado, y mucho, porque estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y aunque Derek no lo estaba mirando, porque seguía mirando a Harris, lo que si hizo fue volver a apretar sus piernas entre las suyas.

Justo entonces sonó el timbre, y antes de que Harris pudiese decir más, Derek se levantó, cogió su mochila, se despidió de Scott e Isaac, cogió los libros que Stiles aún no había tenido tiempo de recoger, y tiró de él para salir de allí.

Lo mismo sí que podía soportar lo de repetir la experiencia...

 

* * *

  **3**

 

Yukimura estaba teniendo problemas para contener la risa - y desde luego ya ni lo había intentando con la sonrisa que estaba esbozando - mientras escoltaba a dos de los amigos de su hija a la biblioteca.

A Stiles lo había conocido como amigo de Kira al poco que su hija hubiese llegado al instituto a principios del segundo curso; Scott McCall había sido realmente con quien su hija había entablado primero conversación, pero pronto Stiles, Allison y Lydia - y Jackson, aunque por lo que entendía aquello era más por Lydia que por otra cosa - se sumaron a los nombres que Kira decía cuando hablaba de las clases y sus planes después de ellas; y cuando Noshiko y él le habían pedido que los invitase a cenar para conocerlos - más para satisfacer la curiosidad de su mujer, ya que él conocía a los chicos del instituto - él se había pasado media noche contestando las preguntas de Stiles, que mostraba interés y ganas de aprender por todo, sobre mitología, mitos e historia.

A Derek, respecto a Kira, se podría decir que lo había conocido en dos ocasiones. La primera cuando unos alumnos de último curso se habían metido con Kira una tarde que se había quedado haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca; había sido Derek quien la había defendido, y quien había insistido en acompañarla a casa, quedándose a tomar el té ante su insistencia y la de Noshiko, y no se había sorprendido en absoluto cuando la conversación se había desviado a todo tipo de tópicos históricos, el chico era un portento en la asignatura. Después de eso habían pasado meses hasta que el chico había vuelto a poner un pie en su casa, pero desde aquel verano, tanto Derek como sus amigos - Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes e Isaac Lahey - habían pasado a formar parte del grupo de Kira, y por lo tanto habían sido parte de las cenas típicas japonesas o barbacoas para las que Noshiko y él habían cedido sin problema la cocina y el jardín en alguna ocasión.

A ambos les tenía cariño, y por eso no había dudado en ser él quien se acercase a ellos para informarlos de que habían sido vistos, y por lo tanto iban a ser castigados, antes de que fuese Harris quien lo hiciese. No es que tuviese muchas ganas de ello, sobre todo sabiendo por Kira que el día anterior habían sido castigados injustamente por su compañero, pero no había manera de librar a los chicos de aquello; además... no creía que el comer a solas en la biblioteca fuese a suponerles mucho sacrificio.

\- ¿Paramos en la cafetería a que cojáis la comida? - les preguntó, girando la cabeza para mirarlos, ya que había preferido avanzar un paso por delante de ellos para dejarlos más tranquilos.

\- No hace falta - le dijo Derek con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Como sabíamos que hoy no iba  a haber inglés e íbamos a tener hora libre, nos trajimos la comida de casa, para comer fuera y aprovechar el tiempo después - explicó el otro.

\- ¡Stiles! - siseó Derek, cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

\- Ups, no pretendía decir eso... exactamente - se excusó el chico.

\- No pasa nada - les aseguró él, teniendo problemas de nuevo para aguantar la risa - Eso sí, para la próxima recordad aprovechar el tiempo en otra parte menos concurrida.

\- Anotado, créame - respondió Stiles con una sonrisa.

\- Yo te mato... - murmuró Derek, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, pero a pesar de ello devolvió la sonrisa cuando el otro chico dirigió la suya a él.

\- ¿Queréis coger algo de la taquilla entonces para aprovechar el tiempo? - sugirió, y al recibir un asentimiento como respuesta dejó que ambos parasen a coger sus cosas antes de seguir con su camino.

Y mientras esperaba, sin pretenderlo pero sin poder evitarlo tampoco al estar el pasillo en silencio aún, ya que faltaban un par de minutos para que sonase el timbre, escuchó como Derek le decía a Stiles que al menos ya que aquella había sido culpa suya, ahora podía dejar de echarse la culpa de los dos castigos anteriores; a lo que Stiles respondió con un caderazo. Ambos chicos bajaron la voz para decirse algo más, y cuando llegaron a su lado, hombro contra hombro, todavía reían, aunque era obvio que estaban intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer arrepentidos.

Eso sí, no lo conseguían, y a él tampoco le importaba.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Yukimura llamó a la puerta, sabiendo que era Finstock quien se ocupaba de aquella hora lunes, miércoles y viernes, no queriendo interrumpir algún ensayo de discurso inspirador para los partidos de lacrosse, por ejemplo. - Y siendo completamente sinceros, lo hacía más por su bienestar y el de los chicos que el temor de interrumpir -.

\- Te traigo compañía - dijo, tras haber recibido un saludo y haberlo devuelto.

\- A ver qué delincue... ¡¿Vosotros otra vez!? - exclamó Finstock interrumpiéndose a si mismo - ¿Estáis intentando batir algún tipo de record? ¿Queréis una medalla? ¿Provocarme una úlcera?

\- Entrenador, puedo jurarle que hoy no teníamos la más mínima intención de acabar aquí - le dijo Stiles, mientras Derek y él tomaban asiento.

\- Ah, me calma saber que ayer, sí, no me miréis con esa cara, vi hoy el parte, y antes de ayer era vuestra intención acabar aquí - les dijo sulfurado, y Yukimura se encontró una vez más teniendo que contener la risa.

\- Tampoco es que fuese nuestra intención... - comentó Stiles - Bueno, puede que yo me lo ganase un poquito el lunes.

\- ¿Un poquito? - cuestionó el entrenador, girándose a su colega para informarlo - Le dije que no estaba castigado, y le dio una colleja al chico nuevo... Greg, para quedarse.

\- ¿Greg? - cuestionó él, sin sonarle lo más mínimo el nombre.

\- Lo sé, es un apellido la mar de raro - respondió Finstock.

\- Brett - lo informó Derek en voz baja - Y obviamente piensa que es un apellido.

\- Hay que concederle que como apellido sonaría extraño - le dijo al chico palmeándole un hombro.

\- Pues eso - decía Stiles mientras tanto - Lo del lunes fue causa mayor, no iba a irme yo a comer fuera cuando había sido culpa mía.

\- Que no fue tu culpa - resopló Derek, como si fuese la enésima vez que decía aquello.

\- Sí, lo que tú digas - dijo el otro sin mirarlo - Y ayer desde luego que no quería acabar aquí, pero Harris lo vio buena idea.

\- ¿Y tú? - le preguntó Finstock a Derek.

\- Yo le contesté en clase - reconoció el chico sin problema, haciendo que Finstock alzase una ceja hacia Stiles para que él explicase más.

\- Le pareció injusto mi castigo, y tiene alma de justiciero - dijo el chico, apartándose de la colleja que Derek lanzó en su dirección.

\- Yo los mato - dijo Finstock mirando a Yukimura, y luego pasó a golpearse la cabeza con la mesa - Vale Bonnie y Clyde, el lunes uno se quedó por el otro, el martes el otro se vino con el uno, ¿y hoy? Y, además, ¿desde cuándo os perseguís a los castigos? ¿Tantas ganas tenéis de incordiaros?

\- Oh no, hoy fueron los dos - le aseguró Yukimura riendo.

\- Técnicamente el responsable de nuestra situación fue Derek - dijo Stiles, y ante la mirada del aludido se corrigió haciendo aspavientos - De que estuviésemos en ese pasillo digo, no de que... ¡oh, olvídame! - le gritó, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

\- Cada vez que paso tiempo con ellos siento compasión por sus padres - le confesó Finstock al profesor de historia, mientras lo acompañaba hacia la puerta al mirar el reloj y ver que estaba a punto de sonar la campana - Un día acabarán por matarse, porque son incapaces de hacer otra cosa que no sea tirarse del genio.

Yukimura lo miró sin decir nada, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que pretendía preguntarle si estaba seguro de ello, lo cual hizo que Finstock se extrañase, y ambos girasen la cabeza hacia los chicos, que ajenos a que sus profesores les estaban prestando atención, les revelaron un gesto que a Yukimura le causó ternura, y a Finstock por lo visto casi un ataque al corazón.

Derek consiguió que Stiles levantase la cabeza dejando un beso en su coronilla, y cuando el chico lo miró con una sonrisa sin decir más ambos se pusieron a trabajar, eso sí, tras haberse movido lo suficiente como para acabar presionando la pierna del uno contra el otro.

\- ¡Por el alma de Thomas J. Whitmore! - exclamó Finstock, haciendo que ambos chicos se girasen - ¡Al final Taylor Swift tenía razón del todo!

\- No quiero saberlo - murmuró Derek volviendo a sus apuntes.

\- Entrenador... ¿Taylor Swift? - se extrañó Stiles.

\- No preguntes, no te hagas eso - advirtió Derek, echando un brazo hacia atrás para llevar una mano al cuello de Stiles y hacerlo girar de nuevo la cabeza hacia la mesa.

Si la mano se quedó allí un par de segundos, ni Finstock ni él dijeron nada, él porque no era su lugar, y Finstock porque gracias al cielo estaba en shock.

Aunque la sonrisa que su colega esbozó al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, mientras él se iba y dejaba a aquellos dos en su tercer castigo consecutivo, delataba que tan mal no le parecía.

 

* * *

  **3+1**

 

Por fin era jueves - lo que quería decir que faltaba un día menos para el fin de semana - y por fin Stiles estaba entrando a la cafetería a comprar el almuerzo, ¡y para comérselo allí! Ya puestos habría sido mejor fuera, pero ese día no hacía muy bien tiempo. Y el hecho de que no hubiese ángeles cantando y campanas resonando le parecía mal, porque a aquellas alturas, el poder comer fuera de la biblioteca le estaba pareciendo un milagro.

Pero bueno... estaba Érica.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! - exclamó la chica - ¿¡Qué ven mis ojos!? Stiles Stilinski en la cafetería, Lydia, ¿estoy imaginándome cosas? - le preguntó a su amiga.

\- Tengo que reconocer que me extrañaría más estar viendo a Stiles, que el que la comida nos esté provocando alucinaciones - asintió la pelirroja riendo.

\- No seáis malas - les dijo Scott, dejando sus cosas en una de las sillas, aunque él también estaba riéndose.

\- Os guardamos esas dos sillas estos días - le dijo Allison con una sonrisa, señalando una silla ya ocupada por la chaqueta y la mochila de Derek, y otra libre al lado.

\- Alguien a quien puedo apreciar - murmuró Stiles, acercándose a darle un beso en la cabeza a la chica, y mirando mal a los otros tres.

\- ¿Y a mí no? - preguntó Kira, llegando entonces con la bandeja de la comida.

\- A ti también - le aseguró con un beso en la mejilla - Son las rubias y las pelirrojas de las que tengo que resguardarme - explicó volviendo a mirar mal a las otras dos, que chocaron la mano - ¿Cuánto ocupamos no? - comentó mientras dejaba sus cosas al lado de las de Derek, apreciando el hecho de que entre los que ya estaban allí, y las cosas de los que estaban cogiendo la comida, porque parecía que Scott y él habían sido los últimos en llegar (culpa de que Scott se dejase la mochila en clase y tuvieran que dar la vuelta), ocupaban toda una mesa.

\- Es que ahora somos muchos - respondió Isaac, hablando con la boca llena, ganándose una mirada severa de Allison, que hizo que el chico se pusiese colorado.

\- ¿Aiden va a sentarse siempre aquí? Porque noto a Jackson mirarnos mal - le susurró Scott, aunque de susurro no tuvo mucho, y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

Aquel verano Lydia y Jackson habían tenido un gran bronca, y ahora la chica estaba saliendo con Aiden, lo que hacía que a veces el chico estuviese con ellos. Eso hacía que a veces su hermano gemelo, Ethan, también se sumase, lo que a su vez sumaba a Danny algunas veces, lo que era un problema, porque Danny era el mejor amigo de Jackson. Y Stiles no sabía desde cuando vivía un drama adolescente, pero al menos desde ese verano le daba un poco igual que lo mareasen con las ideas y venidas de las vidas amorosas de sus amigos.  

A quienes no les había dado igual escuchar el comentario había sido a Aiden y Lydia - el día que aquel drama amoroso explotase ya podrían echar todos a correr... a lo mismo él se limitaba a esconderse detrás de Derek, que cada día sacaba más músculo - así que cogió a Scott por el brazo y avisó de que se iban a coger la comida.

\- Traedme otra de leche, porfa - pidió Kira, recibiendo una sonrisa de Scott mientras levantaba los dos pulgares hacia ella.

\- Creo que he metido la pata con lo de Aiden - comentó su amigo.

\- Un poquito, pero te queremos así - le aseguró Stiles, pasándole la bandeja y cogiendo una para él mismo, y fue entonces cuando vio a Boyd hacerles un gesto desde la cola de la comida, ante lo que dejó escapar una exclamación de alegría.

\- Y dices que yo soy un ñoño - rió Scott.

\- Mi alegría era por no tener que hacer cola - se defendió Stiles.

\- Que como hay tanta... - murmuró su amigo empujándolo, gesto que Stiles devolvió, y de aquella guisa llegaron al lado de Boyd, que estaba parado delante de los postres - ¿Preparados para morir intentando tragar más kétchup que el otro? - les preguntó Scott a los dos chicos, pero ninguno le contestó.

Boyd no le contestó porque estaba señalándole a Stiles con la cabeza dónde estaba Derek, y haciéndolo con una cara un tanto particular. Y Stiles porque al ver dónde estaba el chico no había podido evitar resoplar.

\- Me voy a coger el resto de la comida - les dijo, sin apartar la vista de dónde la tenía fijada.

Y aquello venía siendo Derek, que tenía cara de estar más incómodo que Scott el primer día que había entrado a clase de historia tras haberle pedido de salir a Kira, y Jennifer, que estaba a su lado y parecía haberse quedado pegada con una mano en su antebrazo.

\- Buenas - saludó Stiles llegando al lado de ambos.

\- Stilinski - dijo Jennifer, sin prestarle la menor atención.

\- Hola - dijo Derek, girando a sonreírle, y aquello relajó a Stiles lo suficiente como para dejar de planear la muerte de Jennifer; básicamente porque al girar Derek había conseguido apartar la mano de la chica de su brazo, y al hacerlo Stiles pudo notar como al moreno se le relajaban los hombros.

\- Oh mierda, no quedan patatas - se lamentó el chico tras devolver la sonrisa y mirar las opciones de comida, y estaba pensando con que podría substituirlas cuando un carraspeo de Derek lo hizo levantar la vista, y acto seguido seguir el dedo índice del chico que le señalaba su propia bandeja. En que la había no una ración de patatas, sino dos - Oh - dejó escapar, mientras una sonrisa gigante se le escapaba también, y estaba a punto de hacer algo más que sonreírle cuando Jennifer habló recordándole que seguía allí.

\- Stilinski, ¿te importa? Estamos hablando - dijo cortante.

\- Si estás hablando puedes seguir - le contestó él.

\- Ya, pero mejor si no estás - señaló ella, haciéndole un gesto para que se fuese.

\- No - respondió Derek tajante, todo mientras estudiaba que trozo de carne coger.

\- ¿No? - cuestionó Jennifer, pestañeando de forma exagerada y Stiles suponía que sexy o algo así. Pero Derek seguía mirando a la supuesta ternera no a ella, así que...

\- Que Stiles no se va - le respondió el moreno - Y a lo otro ya te dije que no, muchas gracias - añadió, mirándola y dedicándole una sonrisa que ahora Stiles sabía que era tan falsa que no tenía ni comparación. El dinero de monopoly era más real que aquello.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no te lo piensas? - insistió la chica haciendo mohín - Seguro que nos lo pasamos bien, es más... - susurró acercándose a él - Te aseguro que haría que te lo pasases bien - le dijo, pasando una mano por su pecho.

Stiles iba a matarla, iba a clavarle un tenedor y matarla allí en medio, iba a... Iba a nada, porque cuando iba a abrir la boca para decirle un par de cosas, sintió la mano de Derek coger la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, a la vez que el chico daba un paso atrás para separarse de Jennifer.

\- Te dije que no - le dijo, mirándola enfadado - Y si eso no te llega, que debería, tengo novio - añadió, y ante la cara de incredulidad de su compañera levantó las dos manos que estaban entrelazadas.

\- ¿Stilinski? - preguntó Jennifer bufando.

\- Cuidado con el tono de sorpresa, Baccari - respondió el aludido, enfadado ya, porque Jennifer estaba tocándole, y mucho, las narices.

\- En serio, ¿estás haciéndole un favor o algo? A mí me lo puedes decir - le susurró la chica a Derek, que giró a mirar a Stiles completamente alucinado.

\- ¡No! - contestó, y fue entonces cuando Stiles se fijó en que todo el comedor parecía haberse congelado para seguir lo que estaba pasando entre ellos tres.

\- Derek, en serio, puedes... - insistió ella.

\- Que no - la cortó Derek - Es mi novio, y no sé por qué pones esa cara de sorpresa. Es bastante ofensiva.

\- Hombre... - empezó la chica.

\- ¿Insinúas que no estoy a su altura? - cuestionó el moreno, apretando más la mano de Stiles (quien decidió que era un buen momento para apoyar la bandeja, y coger la mano de su novio con ambas) - Porque eso ya lo sé, pero no es asunto tuyo.

Y Stiles podría besarlo allí mismo. En serio, sin mucho problema. Y por horas. Era algo que hacía mucho desde hacía un par de meses, tenía práctica, y cómo le gustaba tener práctica. Pero en serio, en aquel momento podría darle un beso que lo dejase sin aliento. Jennifer, y la mitad del comedor estaban atónitos porque Derek Hale estuviese saliendo con el pringado de Stilinski, y la opción más lógica para Derek era pensar lo contrario.

Stiles se estaba enamorando. Y mucho. Aunque no era algo que estuviese descubriendo en aquel momento.

\- No, no, ¡claro que no! - exclamó Jennifer, como si lo que Derek acabase de decir fuese una barbaridad, que oye, en la humilde opinión de Stiles lo era, pero eso ya se lo diría a su novio más tarde - Me refiero... al revés, él no... - balbuceó.

\- ¿Él no? - repitió Derek, y Stiles conocía aquel tono, y aquella expresión, y Derek estaba a punto de cargarse a Jennifer, metafóricamente, pero iba a cargársela; el moreno giró lo suficiente como para mirarlo, y su cara se relajó por completo - ¿Te importa sí... ? - preguntó, dejando la pregunta a medias, pero dado como su pulgar estaba acariciando su mano, y como había inclinado la cabeza, Stiles sabía lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Quieres hacer una declaración delante de todo el comedor, Hale? - cuestionó con una sonrisa.

\- Si no te importa... - respondió - Por lo visto no se han enterado, y prefiero dejarlo claro a tener que ir mirando mal a todo el que intente ligar contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? - rió Stiles - Baccari no me estaba tirando los tejos a mí, Der.

\- Ya, y tú no has visto a Tate mirarte en clase de gimnasia - señaló el otro.

\- Me da igual Tate - aseguró el chico.

\- Y a mi Baccari - respondió su novio al instante.

\- Entonces... ¿declaración de intenciones? - preguntó con una sonrisa, porque no acababa de creerse que fuese a pasar lo que estaba a punto de pasar; podían llevar saliendo un par de meses, pero aquello iba a acabar de oficializarlo, y Stiles quería que pasase ya.

\- Realmente voy a besarte porque me muero de ganas - le dijo Derek - Estos están mirando, y me importan una mierda como para perder el tiempo diciéndoles que dejen de hacerlo.

Y Stiles sonrió, y entonces dejó de hacerlo. No por nada, sino porque ese verano había aprendido que besar y sonreír a la vez era difícil, sobre todo si el beso incluía que la lengua de otro entrase a tu boca y viceversa. Y le encantaba besar a Derek, y sonreír con Derek, y apretar su sonrisa contra la suya, pero aquel beso era uno en el que tenía que sonreír por dentro, porque su boca estaba demasiado ocupada.

Y sí, lo mismo besarse en la mitad de la cafetería del instituto, con una mano en la nuca de tu novio y la otra en su cintura para acercarlo más a ti, mientras él tenía una en tu cara y la otra en tu cadera, no era la mejor de las ideas. Pero a Stiles le importaba una mierda.

A Stiles le importaba Derek. Y Derek le había demostrado, ahora una vez más, que él también le importaba.

Y Stiles podría seguir allí por horas - Derek también, así habían acabado como habían acabado el día anterior, castigados porque los encontrasen así (o algo peor) en un pasillo - pero un silbido de Érica lo devolvió a la realidad.

Riendo, se apartó lo suficiente de Derek como para cortar el beso, y saludar a Érica, con el dedo corazón de la mano derecha extendido para ser exactos.

\- A Catwoman se le da muy bien interrumpir - comentó todavía riendo.

\- Me acuerdo, créeme - le susurró Derek al oído, más bien pasando los labios por su oreja; para ser exactos estaba repitiendo el mismo movimiento que hacía un par de semanas había estado llevando a cabo en el cobertizo de su casa cuando Érica los había pillado y había interrumpido de la misma manera. Y Stiles tuvo que empujarlo sin dejar de reír, porque no se hacía responsable de sus actos cuando Derek hacía esas cosas.

\- Compórtate - lo regañó, mientras cogía de nuevo su bandeja y la llenaba con lo primero que pillaba, queriendo salir del foco de atención y volver a su mesa, donde no iba a ser que los comentarios no se escuchasen pero bueno... tenían material de todos los allí sentados como devolver las que le echasen.

Derek claudicó levantando las manos en señal de rendimiento, y cogió el plato que había estado estudiando antes para dejarlo en la bandeja, mientras con la otra mano volvía a asir la de Stiles, que devolvió el gesto siendo él quien entrelazó los dedos con los suyos en aquella ocasión.

\- Él sí - le dijo Derek a Jennifer a modo de despedida, y Stiles tenía que reconocer que se había olvidado completamente de la chica, aunque no creía que nadie fuese a culparlo.

Volvieron a la mesa acompañados de Boyd y Scott, que no los hicieron esperar para escuchar comentarios sobre su incapacidad para comportarse en público, y como no era de extrañar que hubiesen acabado castigados si se dedicaban a hacer esas cosas por los recovecos del instituto; y en cuanto tomaron asiento fueron las chicas las que se hicieron con la tarea de meterse con ellos. Al final acabó ganando Isaac, cuando dijo que no hacía falta meterse tanto con ellos, que lo mejor era dejar caer lo que había pasado delante de Cora - Cora era la violenta y encantadora hermana de seis años de Derek, y de Isaac desde hacía año y algo (el mismo tiempo que el chico llevaba acogido, y en breves sería adoptado, por los Hale) - y la niña no dejaría de hacerles la vida imposible chantajeándolos para no decírselo a Talia.

Ante eso Derek amenazó con decir lo que escondían los cuadernos de dibujo que estaban debajo de la cama de Isaac, y los hermanos acabaron lanzándose servilletas de papel a modo de proyectil entre risas.

La pelea estaba a punto de evolucionar a una pelea de comida entre todos los integrantes de la mesa, cuando Lydia amenazó con hacerlos sufrir si alguien manchaba su blusa, y ninguno fue tan tonto como para no hacer otra cosa que devolver las manos a sus cubiertos y seguir comiendo de manera civilizada.

Entonces Stiles dejó caer el tenedor, quedándose más blanco que el papel al hacerlo.

\- ¿Stiles? - preguntó Derek preocupado, llevando una mano a su rodilla.

\- Acaba de recordar que tiene que enfrentarse a Boyd - canturreó Érica.

\- No - negó el chico, girando para mirar a su novio aterrorizado - Acabo de entender lo que dijo Finstock ayer, decía que nosotros éramos la canción de Taylor Swift.

Derek abrió la boca, la cerró, y tras apartar la bandeja dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

\- Te dije que era mejor que no lo pensases - se quejó.

Stiles hizo un gesto de disculpa, que como el chico no podía ver ya que todavía tenía la cabeza en la mesa, cambió por un beso en su cuello y pasar un brazo por su espalda, y mientras él lo consolaba fue Scott quien decidió enfrentarse a Boyd.

Scott se atragantó, tosió mayonesa, y un pegote acabó en la blusa de Lydia. La estampida de la mesa fue general, y cuando Derek los salvó de la ira de su amiga tirando de Stiles para meterlo en un baño, el chico ni pensó en protestar.

 

* * *

 

Diez minutos después Finstock los encontró al salir, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y dijo que si no los veía no tenía por qué pensar que había pasado nada más que el que hubiesen coincidido en el baño y no tendría que castigarlos. Otra vez.

Ninguno de los dos quería pasar otra hora de la comida en la biblioteca, aunque fuese acompañado del otro, porque si estaban castigados no podían ni hablar, ni besarse, ni siquiera cogerse de la mano, así que desaparecieron de allí. Eso sí, el que saliesen de allí no evitó que Stiles informase a Derek de que no sabía cómo, pero iba a conseguir cambiar el tono de móvil del entrenador, y Derek no tuvo que preguntar qué canción tenía pensada para echarse a reír.

Y... ¿Stiles había comentado lo que le gustaba que Derek presionase su sonrisa contra la suya? Pues eso. Que Stiles veía chiribitas, aunque el beso no fuese bajo la lluvia torrencial.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Tará! Hasta aquí el día 3.
> 
> Umm a ver un par de cosas:  
> Thomas J. Whitmore es el nombre del Presidente de los Estados Unidos en la película Independence Day, la película de la que Finstock saca el discurso que les da antes del partido.  
> Brett es Brett el personaje nuevo de la temporada cuatro, pero como realmente sólo le cogí el nombre lo etiqueté como personaje original, pero si a alguien le molesta que me lo diga y lo arreglo sin problema :)  
> A Jennifer le puse el que era su apellido real, no por nada, simplemente me pareció que quedaba bien. (Suelo llamarla Jullifer mentalmente, soy rara xD)  
> Sí, la Tate que Derek nombra al final es el coyote; yo prefiero vivir en un mundo en el que ella no exista, como se puede notar en el resto del fic, y el hecho de que Derek la nombre a ella responde a mis ganas de hacerle un zas, nada más; como antes, si alguien cree que debería estar etiquetada que me lo diga, y perdón si el que no lo esté molesta.  
> Sí, si alguien se lo está preguntando, la frase del final es una traducida de una canción de Taylor Swift, no sé como ha llegado ahí, en principio el título era por el amor que Finstock le tiene aunque lo niegue xD
> 
> Y creo que eso es todo; si veis alguna falta o hay algo que no se entienda (creo que incluso con los saltos de perspectiva al final se entiende que Stiles y Derek empezaron a salir ese verano, y ahí se juntaron los grupos de amigos, pero lo mismo me equivoco) no dudéis en decírmelo o preguntar :)
> 
> Ahora sí, nada más, por favor, kudos, comentarios, críticas, tomates y demases son gratamente recibidos, así que no dudéis en haceros notar por ahí abajo, os dejo mi tumblr aquí por si alguien quiere pasarse, yo encantada :)
> 
> Un beso,  
> Deb.


End file.
